


Morning Sickness

by ryuuhawkeye



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Morning Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuhawkeye/pseuds/ryuuhawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>80% of pregnant women will experience morning sickness at the early stage of pregnancy but it is a tiny bit different in Mustang's household. Atypical morning sickness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sickness

Being a decorated soldier, Roy Mustang had no problem in running but the speed of him right now, would put Fullmetal running from his girlfriend's wrench to shame. He barely got the time to pull up the toilet seat when his stomach content spewed in such a force that he felt his digestive tract was coming out. He took a good three minutes hurled over the toilet bowl, expelling everything in his stomach until there was nothing left. 

By the time the wave of nausea gone by, he didn't even have the energy to stand up. His legs were wobbly, his visions were blurring and all he could feel was the burning sensation at the back of his throat as the acid burnt his esophagus. Roy sprawled on the dry toilet floor, waiting for his energy to recover.

Gosh. 

He had never felt so sick in his entire life. If this was food poisoning, he just got into a new higher level. But Mustang knew he was not sick due to bad food. He ate at the same places he always had and no one was sick. The people at his office were all okay, and his wife was just healthy. Only he was dying from this vomiting and continuous nausea. Not to mention that he could not keep anything he ate more than five minutes. Something was really wrong with his body and he could not figure out why. He had been like this for the past one week and yes, he had dragged himself to the doctor, but they found out nothing was wrong. He was in perfect health and shape except for the vomiting and almost around the clock feeling nauseous.

Roy closed his eyes. He was so tired that he just wanted to sleep. He managed to rest his tired body for few seconds when someone caressed his back. 

"Roy," her voice was so soft, but he was too tired to open his eyes. The hard, cold floor somehow felt so comfortable. 

"Roy," she called again. "Let's change your clothes and get you to bed." 

With the remaining energy he had, Mustang mumbled a reply for her. "I... Tired... not... Go... Sleep." 

She smiled gently. He must be exhausted. "Roy, come." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. A single trick that always worked its charm. Something she learned when they started dating. 

Roy pulled up his head from the cold floor. "Let me sleep here. I don't have energy to run again."

"You need to sleep properly. I already made some chicken soup for you."

"But I cannot eat anything. I'll barf it up back," he whined. 

She smiled reassuringly him. Poor Roy. He couldn't eat anything. He kept on vomiting and they could not figure out what's wrong.

"We'll try and see, alright? And Madam Christmas is coming over soon. She might know what is wrong with her Roy-boy." 

He sighed. He pulled himself up, sat against the toilet bowl and looked at her with his puppy's eyes in an effort to gain all the sympathies she could spare him. 

"Come Roy," she held out her hand to help him up. Her voice was firm, just like she always was in the office. Commanding tone but there was always that softness laced in her voice when she talked to him. Special for him. 

Roy took her hand and squeezed every single drop of energy left in him to stand up beside her. His stomach grumbled loudly. The acid was gnawing the stomach lining. Hunger was killing him not to mention it tired him out. "Can I have the soup in bed?" 

"Of course you can. I'll bring it over after changing your clothes." 

She carefully put him in bed, took his clothes off and changed with fresher ones. 

"I'll be back with your soup and some hot ginger tea, okay?" 

Roy managed a nod for her. "Thanks Riza," he mumbled before letting himself succumbed into the exhaustion. 

Riza Mustang smiled, ran her slender fingers through his dark messy hair and kissed his forehead. "Rest well."

.  
.  
.

"How many weeks?"

"Twelve weeks, ma'am," Riza's hand absentmindedly caressed her tummy. It already showed a small bump. 

"No need to call me ma'am, Riza. Christmas is sufficed. Awww. I cannot believe my Roy-boy is gonna be a daddy. He must be really happy! Where is he? I don't see him anywhere." Madam Christmas sipped her tea. It had been some time since she saw her boy. They had been quite busy after his wedding half a year ago and now only she got the chance to drop by his house. 

"He has been quite ill, Ma- Christmas. He has been throwing ups for the past week. Some kind of stomach bugs maybe." 

"Oh?" Madam Christmas saw how worried her adopted daughter-in-law looked. Ah, Roy-boy had chosen the perfect woman for him. The woman that loved him truly. She knew it the second she layed her eyes on this blonde beautiful back-the- Colonel. The way they looked at each other, those quick, yet meaningful eye contacts, expression, occasional brushing of their fingers and everything else she had noticed.

"Have you gone to doctors?" Madam Christmas asked. 

Riza nodded. "We did, but the doctors said nothing is wrong with him except that he could not keep anything he eats." 

"Any other complaints?" 

"He says he feels nauseous all the time. There are few occasions when the smell of food itself made him vomit uncontrollably."

"Oh. Is he worst in the morning?"

Riza nodded. 

A knowing smile appeared on Madam Christmas's heavily make-up face. "I think I know what is wrong with our Roy-boy."

"What is it, ma'am? I'm worried for him. He lost quite some weight and he feels tired all the time." 

"Our dear father-to-be Roy-Boy dearest is suffering from what usually occurs on pregnant women. He's having morning sickness and a bad one it seems." 

"Is that possible?" Riza could not believe the diagnosis the woman gave her. Of course Riza heard about morning sickness and most of the pregnant women would experience it but the husband? Uh no. No one told her that! 

"I assume you didn't get the morning sickness, right? You're just fine?"

"Yes... I am. But the doctor said it is normal. Some women don't experience it." 

"And some husbands would. He is just like his father, my younger brother. When his wife was pregnant with Roy-boy, he had the worst morning sickness I've seen. He could not eat, he could not drink, he could not even smell food. That beautiful morning coffee aroma would send him straight for the toilet bowl within moments. But Roy's mom was perfectly fine. No morning sickness whatsoever. He appetite was great and when Roy came out to this world, he was very healthy. His dad did lose a few pounds," explained Madam Christmas. Ah, those beautiful memories. 

"Is it really bad?" 

Madam Christmas nodded. "Any mention of foods during the four months of pregnancy would make Roy's father doubled over the toilet." 

And as if to confirm Madam Christmas' story, both women heard an unmistakably sound a door being shoved open followed by someone puking their guts out in a toilet. Who else would it be other than the famous Flame Alchemist who was having morning sickness in place of his wife?

"He's gonna be alright, Riza dear.... In few weeks." 

Riza could not help but to smile with this new, extraordinary experience.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very random fanfic that had been sitting at the back of my mind for days and I need to get it out before exam tomorrow.  
> Thanks for reading and please drop some comments. :)


End file.
